


Don We Now Our (Gay) Apparel

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: I know Christmas just passed, but I love fluffy Christmas/winter McSpirk! What about old married McSpirk? Something like in Star Trek IV, but with a snowy winter scenery. They are in a small rustical hut for a few weeks. Maybe they are skiing. Or building a snowman. Something like Spock feeding the birds in the snow, Bones showing more of his family recipes to them and bickering with Spock about it. Spock freezing pretty fast (so he is always lulled in fluffy warm clothes). Jim reading in the evening or playing chess with Spock. Bones finally trying to teach Spock in poker (maybe Spock is secretly good in it?). Jim cooking breakfast for them (maybe pancakes?). [Gosh, I could go on with such things for hours, haha]. Jim goes hiking with all of them. Maybe it's one of the occasions where Spock is not refusing a Brandy. More Spock and Bones bickering and they're both asking Jim who's right and Jim only sighs. Bones and Jim cooking together. Ok, I think I have to stop now, haha, you probably got the idea of what I'm suggesting. I don't expect someone to make it all in one fanfiction, but a few aspects would be great though. ~ MishaPrompt owner: whermerlockwood





	Don We Now Our (Gay) Apparel

Jim sipped at his coffee to hide a smile as the door opened, allowing the sounds of Vulcan/Human bickering to spill through. He wasn’t sure what they were arguing about, but he knew it didn’t matter-after all these years, they all knew they only argued because they didn’t like being overt with their feelings towards each other, never mind the fact that they were married.

“Jim!” Bones bellowed, “We’re-oh.”

He cut himself off quite abruptly as the pair found their third in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and drinking coffee.

“I heard,” Jim said, focusing on his pancakes and trying not to smile too hard. He could see his husbands in the reflection, and Spock always looked so grumpy wrapped up in several layers that it was hard for Jim and Leonard to keep their quiet. They usually managed, mostly because they knew Spock would shut himself off if they said anything, and that wasn’t the point of this trip at all. He gestured his spatula towards the pile of pancakes already on a plate. “C’mon, come eat.”

There were only a few pancakes left to make, so Jim busied himself finishing off the batter as his husbands settled at the kitchen table. It wasn’t long before they were bickering again-this time over how they ate their pancakes, with Spock cutting his pancake into bite-size pieces and no syrup, while Leonard did his damndest to eat his pancakes in two or three bites, smothered in syrup. Jim hummed absentmindedly to himself as he made his own plate and picked up his coffee, only to turn around and blush as he saw his husbands watching him.

“What?” He demanded, making his way over to sit with them. Leonard returned to his breakfast without a word for once, but Spock, a glimmer in his eyes, replied, “Thank you for cooking, Jim.”

Jim decided to take the compliment and drop it, reaching out to run his fingers across the back of Spock’s hand before digging into his own meal.

 

* * *

“C’mon, Bones,” Jim wheedled.

“Absolutely not, Jim! We’re both too old to go gallivanting out in the snow!” Leonard snapped, ignoring Spock tugging on a hat behind him and walking outside with a bag of bird feed.

“I would hardly call it gallivanting, Bones, I asked you to build a snowman with me, not go skiing. Although-”

“No! James Tiberius Kirk, you are almost sixty years old, and I’m nearly-” Leonard cut himself off this time, and Jim rolled his eyes fondly as Leonard continued, “Somewhere in the realm over fifty. I am not skiing with you and breaking both my legs, and if you break your fool neck I’m not healing it.”

Jim rolled his eyes again, darting forward to kiss his husband. “Fine. I’ll build it by myself. Besides, you never yell at Spock for going outside.”

“That’s ‘cause Spock just wants to feed the birds, Jim, not risk his life!” Leonard settled himself on the couch.

“It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, Bones, he’s from a desert planet!” Jim replied, letting himself out before his husband could reply. He stood on the porch for a moment, watching Spock wander around the yard. A flock of birds flitted from tree to tree behind him, making Spock look like the male Vulcan version of Snow White.

Jim stepped down into the snow and contemplated for a moment throwing a snowball at Spock, but decided against it and instead began on his snowman. By the time he reached the middle, Bones had succumbed and come out, grumbling to himself as he gathered snow. Spock went inside around the same time, which seemed like a long time just feeding birds, but Jim wasn’t judging. He knew that by the time he and Bones went inside, Spock would have hot drinks waiting for them, and they could relax for a little while before dinner. 

* * *

Jim rolled his eyes when he turned to find his husband tipping his flask into the gravy.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy!" He snapped, ruthlessly pushing back a smile as Leonard jumped and tried to hide it. "Stop adding alcohol to every single part of this meal. Do you want Spock to eat or not?"

"It's an old family recipe," Leonard tried.

"That is illogical," Spock said from the other room, and Jim took over dinner as Leonard went to stand in the door and snipe back at Spock. To be fair, most of the food was alcohol-free, and Leonard had done most of the work whilst Jim and Spock had had a quick chess game. Jim was alright with finishing it up, although he wasn't going to be carrying it all in.

And if the salad got lost, well, that sure would be a shame, wouldn't it?

* * *

 

"You playin', Jimbo?" Leonard drawled. He and Spock sat on opposite sides of the coffee table, Spock on the couch and Leonard in a chair he'd tugged over. Jim considered for a moment, then shook his head. He settled on the couch beside Spock, resting his back on the armrest and hiding a smile behind his book as Spock absentmindedly tugged Jim's feet into his lap. All three of them had a generous glass of brandy, plus some chocolate, just to even the playing field.

"Not now, Bones." He replied, flicking through the pages. Had he finished the book already? "You're teaching Spock tonight. Maybe in a few rounds I'll join in."

"Your loss, Jimmy." Leonard smiled at him nevertheless, before turning his attention to the cards. "Alright, Spock, this is how you really play poker."

"Are there multiple ways?" Spock enquired. Jim mouthed along with Leonard as the man replied, "There are, but this is the right way."

Jim knew how this night was going to end-he'd fall asleep on the couch first, without the other two noticing, until his book dropped to the floor. Then Spock would take him up to bed whilst Leonard tidied up their little bit of mess, and finished off the brandy that Spock hadn't. They'd all go to sleep, and in the morning, they would wake up and do it all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, here's me sliding in by the skin of my teeth. I hope everyone is having a good generic holiday season, and if you don't celebrate, I hope you still had a great day. See you all in the new year!  
> This work can be downloaded, but please don't repost anywhere without my consent!  
> Bye guys.  
> PS. I hope I got a good grasp on the boys, I've never really written TOS intentionally before.


End file.
